No-vio
by Nathalie.S
Summary: ¿Novio o No-vio? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo paranoica?


**NO-VIO  
**Sasuke U. /Sakura H.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sumary: _¿Novio o No-vio? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo paranoica?  
_Notas del autor_: Naruto no me pertenece, solo por las dudas._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura cree que se está volviendo loca. Y eso no tiene nada de lindo ni sexy. Hoy en la hora del almuerzo Naruto, el chico del ramen se acercó a su mesa con una nota de Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Qué quién es Sasuke Uchiha? Oh, nadie importante, salvo el chico más lindo, simpático y (inserte babas) Sexy chico de transferencia del colegio. Habia llegado apenas dos meses atrás y ya tenía a mitad de la población femenina (y pequeña parte de la masculina, ¡no a la homofobia!) bajo sus pies, literalmente (El salón de Sasuke estaba en el último piso de la escuela) y ella era una de las pocas privilegiadas de tenerlo como compañero de clase.

Vale, concentrémonos. Naruto, alrededor de las 2:10 con cuarenta y nueve segundos, dejo una nota que rezaba las siguientes frases (así de importante era) "Sakura, te veo en la salida"

Y el corazón de Sakura no pudo más que latir como tambores de circo por aquellas seis palabras. Después del almuerzo, Lo leyó en el baño, lo leyó en el salón, lo leyó en el armario del conserje (tenía que recoger un par de trapos porque se le había derramado su coca cola en el salón) y luego, empezó a imaginarse la expresión de Sasuke al escribirlo, o aún mejor, a recitarlo con esa voz profunda y tan ronca que la enloquecía.

A cinco minutos de tocar el timbre de salida, Sakura esta desesperada.

Cuando está a punto de tirarle el borrador a la nuca del profesor de turno, escucha el melodioso timbre de la libertad. Los alumnos tiran sus carpetas, empiezan a gritar y celebrar el término de este calvario llamado escuela. Sakura también celebra mientras ve de soslayo (girando noventa grados la cabeza) a Sasuke, quien se encuentra guardando sus cuadernos en la bolsa negra que tiene como mochila. No como esos cavernícolas que tiran sus cuadernos al suelo o algunos, (Naruto) al tacho de basura. Después de todo, nunca limpian el colegio los feriados largos como este y es probable que el chico del ramen encuentre sus útiles en el mismo lugar donde los dejó.

–Sakura, tenemos que hablar. –Y ese "tenemos que hablar" suena tan sexy como en aquellas películas románticas que ve con las chicas en las pijamadas en casa de Ino. Oh, era tan de película.

–C-claro Sasuke-kun– y Siente sus pies como fideos cocidos pues no responden cuando Sasuke dice "sígueme" y tarde un par de segundos en hacerlos funcionar.

Cuando llegaron al jardín trasero del colegio, Sakura empieza a acalorarse y pensar en cosas, cosas que no deben de mencionarse por ser muy subiditas de tono. Sasuke se detiene frente al viejo roble del maestro de botánica (un espécimen que debería jubilarse) Y a Sakura se le detiene la respiración por unos segundos. Son las 4:34 y el chico de sus sueños está a punto de decir algo.

–Sakura, novio…  
– ¡C-CLARO SASUKE-KUN!

Sasuke parece contagiado de la alegría

–Enserio, ¿Dónde está?

Sakura parpadea sin entender. ¿Acaso no deberían besarse o algo así?_  
_

– ¿D-dónde está qué?  
–¿Sakura no vio mi suéter verde?, lo dejé debajo de tu carpeta por equivocación, vi que lo llevaste al jardín en clase de botánica pero no tuve tiempo de preguntarte. Hoy te mande a Naruto con una nota. ¿No te lo dio?

OH. Con que de eso se trataba._  
_

–Uhm, se lo di al profesor, no sabía de quien era.  
–hn. –Y la cara de póker de Sasuke sale a la luz. Genial Sakura.  
Desilusionada y con los ojos acuosos, se despide del chico. Sin embargo, luego de dar dos pasos, la voz del Uchiha la detiene.

–Sé que eres buena en gramática y lengua, Haruno. Mi japonés no es muy bueno y me gustaría que me enseñes los días sábados en la tarde.

Eso no sonaba como una pregunta pero poco le importaba a la chica. Tendría a Sasuke para ella sola todos los sábados (en la tarde y puede que parte de la noche) ah sí, pero primero tenía que responder.

–Está bien, ¿Diez dólares por día te parece?  
–Seis  
–Vale

Y lo mejor, ¡iban a pagarle! Ino moriría de los celos cuando Sakura se lo cuente. Oh sí. Sasuke se despide con un "hasta luego" y Sakura, con las mejillas ruborizadas cree que esta soñando pero se pellizca y con alegría, sabe que no lo es.

Bendito cielo. Benditas flores, Bendito viejo árbol de roble y bendito suéter verde. Y claro, bendita suerte.

* * *

¡Creo que es mi primer Sasusaku :D! La historia se me ocurrió mientras pensaba en lo lindo que sería tener un novio extranjero. ¿A que suena genial? aunque no es mi paring favorito, soy de mente libre  
Y espero escribir más de ellos haha  
¡Saludos!


End file.
